1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a fitting part for a fitting and a fitting with such a fitting part for conducting water.
2. Description of Related Art
Fittings usually comprise a basic body suitable for connection of a hot-water pipe and a cold-water pipe, at least one water outlet, and at least one mixing and/or proportioning element. A mixing cartridge, for example, serves as a mixing and/or proportioning element in a single-lever fitting, and valves, for example, serve as mixing and/or proportioning elements in a double-lever fitting. Fittings with a large number of different appearances and functions are-known, for example those with a single water outlet, those with two alternatively usable water outlets or those with a water outlet which comprises a pull-out hose, for example with a shower element. Depending on functionality, the paths of the hot, cold and mixed water inside the fitting are predetermined in different, fixed ways. The water is conducted toward or away from the mixing and/or proportioning element through a correspondingly designed fitting part which is connected to the hot and cold-water pipes. For example, water inflow takes place from the bottom and water outflow exclusively toward the top. It is therefore necessary to produce and keep in stock a large number of different fitting parts and other components adapted thereto, for example seals and water outlet parts. The functionality of a fitting once installed cannot be changed. This is inflexible, expensive in terms of manufacture and leads to high storage costs.